Penasaran atau Tertarik?
by Veela Most
Summary: Apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang membuat Naruto tampak seperti seorang stalker. Tapi Naruto tak peduli, selagi rasa penasarannya terhadap 'kegiatan malam' Sasuke belum terjawab, dia tidak akan berhenti. Lagipula Naruto tertarik dengan sosok Sasuke.


Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik Beauty is the Beast. Happy reading, semoga memuaskan :-)

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Beauty is the Beast by Tomo Matsumoto

Warning : Shounen-ai, alternative universe, maybe OOC, Don't like don't read!

**Penasaran atau Tertarik?**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

Konoha Academy.

Asrama putra terbaik yang berada di kawasan Negara Hi. Tak usah ditanya pun oang awam pasti tahu sebagian besar penghuni asrama ini adalah siswa yang mempunyai kemampuan lebih, di bidang otak terutama. Tatanan yang apik bergaya Eropa, lingkungan yang asri dan bersih, fasilitas yang lengkap dan memadai, dengan status sebagai asrama bertaraf internasional. Benar-benar asrama yang sempurna.

Aku pun beruntung bisa masuk ke asrama ini dengan modal otak yang pas-pasan. Ini semua berkat Paman Iruka–salah satu donatur di Konoha Academy—yang mendaftarkan dan merekomendasikanku ke asrama ini. Aku tak menyangka ada orang baik sebaik Paman Iruka.

Lalu disinilah aku, berjalan dengan tenang di koridor asrama menuju ruang makan setelah bel tanda makan pagi berdering. Namun ketenanganku terusik oleh bau alkohol yang transparan. Ah, aku tak perlu menebak darimana datangnya bau ini. Karena bau ini datang dari orang yang sama yang baru pulang dari 'kegiatan malam' nya. Yah… siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Sasuke itu? Orang yang belakangan ini menarik perhatianku.

Dengan pandangan yang acuh tak acuh, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor, melewatkan setiap tatapan penghuni asrama yang berada di tempat yang sama. Bau alkohol makin menusuk hidungku saat sosoknya berjalan melewatiku—membuatku pening seketika.

Walaupun dia sering pulang malam, tak ada satu pun yang berani menegurnya. Kenapa? Salahkan saja pada statusnya sebagai putra bungsu dari donatur terbesar—Uchiha Fugaku—dan juga sebagai siswa teladan yang berhasil mengangkat nama baik Konoha Academy. Sasuke merupakan aset berharga yang dimiliki Konoha Academy.

Parasnya yang menawan dan sikapnya yang sulit ditebak menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, membuat siapapun yang berada disekitarnya menjadi segan padanya, tak terkecuali para guru. Walaupun begitu, ia juga mempunyai pangkat.

"Ketua asrama!," Neji berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah,"bagaiman rencana ketua untuk mempersiapkan acara pekan budaya minggu depan?"

Sasuke menatap jengah pada Neji—yang kemungkinan adalah wakilnya—dan melenggang pergi setelah berkata, "urus saja sendiri"

Neji hanya cengo menatap kepergian Sasuke.

Huh, dasar ketua tak bertanggung jawab!

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Memang sudah menjadi patokan waktu bagi penghuni asrama untuk melelapkan diri. Namun aturan seperti itu tak mempan padaku. Aku masih duduk di jendela kamar asrama dengan keberadaan Shikamaru yang sudah berbaur dengan kasur empuk miliknya. Huh, dasar tukang tidur.

Mataku beralih memandang langit malam di luar jendela. Bintang-bintang bertaburan, berkelap-kelip indah menghiasi langit yang pekat. Kuhembuskan nafasku sejenak, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma malam yang kusukai.

Saat aku kembali menengok keluar jendela, secara tak sengaja aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari asrama. Aku terpaku memandangnya. Apa ia akan memulai 'kegiatan malam' nya?

**.**

Entah apa yang membawa kakiku mengikuti arah perginya. Agak susah mengendap-endap membuntutinya mengingat jarak langkahnya yang lumayan lebar. Walaubagaimanapun aku tak boleh ketahuan, atau habislah aku.

Kukira semua berjalan lancer, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Aku pun cepat-cepat bersembunyi di dahan pohon yang besar. Ah, apakah aku benar-benar ketahuan?

"Keluarlah"

… sudah kuduga.

Walaupun dengan ragu dan… agak malu sebenarnya, aku menampakkan diri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau buruk sekali untuk ukuran seorang stalker"

TWITCH. Keningku berkedut.

Aku berniat membalas kata-katanya—tadinya. Niatku berhenti saat aku melihat dirinya yang kini ada dihadapanku. Sejenak, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan bahu yang lebar. Wajahnya yang tampan semakin tampan ketika wajahnya tertimpa lampu di sisi jalan, seakan semua itu memancarkan aura yang eksotis. Meskipun hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans, pakaian itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan yang dipancarkannya.

Mungkin itu yang menghipnotisku sekarang. Dan aku tahu satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak butuh sesuatu yang bermerk untuk mengeluarkan aura dan keindahannya yang menawan.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengikutiku?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Tak mungkin kan aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku penasaran dengan 'kegiatan malam' nya? Lagipula aku membuntutinya karena 'tertarik'.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu," jawabku singkat sebagai option yang kupilih.

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan datar, agak risih juga sih sebenarnya. Emosi diwajahnya sama sekali tidak tampak. Apa ia tidak marah karena aku memebuntutinya?

Dasar stoic.

"Ikutlah," ucapnya. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat tertunda.

Sedangkan aku? Terkejut pastinya. Benarkah dia mengajakku untuk melihat 'kegiatan malam' nya? Sungguh ajakan yang tidak terduga, bukan?

**.**

"Tiap malam kau keluar untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang aku lontarkan padanya setelah tiba di tempat Sasuke memulai aktifitas malamnya. Tempat bernama diskotik.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaaku, ia terus saja menerobos keramaian diskotik dan menuju sebuah ruang yang pintunya tergantung sebuah papan kecil yang bertuliskan 'ruang khusus pelayan'. Aku pun mengikutinya, tak mengindahkan perintah yang tertulis di papan itu.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!," kataku setelah tiba di ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke masih tetap tidak menghiraukanku. Ia mulai melepas kaosnya dan hendak menggantinya dengan pakaian—yang kemungkinan seragam pelayan diskotik.

Terang saja aku tercekat melihatnya membuka baju. Tubuhnya tampak sempurna dengan dada bidang dan perut six pack-nya. Semua itu dapat kulihat dengan jelas.

Oh, tidak! Sepertinya wajahku memerah.

Sasuke berpaling menghadapku setelah selesai mengganti pakainnya. Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum menjawab, " aku hanya bekerja disini"

Aku menatap heran padanya, "untuk apa kau bekerja? Bukannya kau dari kalangan yang kaya raya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Karena ditempat inilah aku merasa hidup"

**.**

"Sasuke itu pelayan berharga yang pernah aku miliki," ucap seorang bartender berambut putih yang merangkap sebagai pemilik diskotik, Jiraiya.

Kini aku duduk dikursi depan bartender, menunggu Sasuke bekerja sambil menyecap soda yang disuguhkan Jiraiya padaku.

"Kau tak mau mencoba minuman ini, nak?" Jiraiya menyodorkan padaku gelas yang berisi minuman yang aku yakini adalah minuman beralkohol.

Tawaran Jiraiya kusambut dengan gelengan kasar. "Aku tak mau minum minuman beralkohol. Cukup ini saja," kataku sambil mengangkat gelas berisi soda.

"Haha, dasar anak polos"

"Gah, itu bukan urusanmu kakek tua!"

Jiraiya hanya nyengir.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu beranggapan kalau Sasuke itu pelayan yang berharga?"

Jiraiya tersenyum padaku, "lihatlah bagaimana dia bekerja"

Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke Sasuke. Tampak Sasuke tengah membawa nampan dengan beberapa gelas dan botol di atasnya. Kemudian ia menyuguhkannya pada pengunjung yang sepertinya orang Barat. Ia memakai bahasa asing dan tersenyum pada pengunjung tersebut, membuat pengunjung itu puas akan layanannya. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan—yang sejauh ini ku tahu.

"Sasuke memakai bahasa apa pada orang Barat itu?"

"Itu bahasa Perancis"

"Lalu?"

Dahi Jiraiya berkerut, "maksudmu 'lalu' apa?"

"Maksudku, lalu apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi pelayan berharga?"

Lagi-lagi Jiraiya tersenyum. "Sebagian besar pengunjung diskotik ini berasal dari Barat, dari Perancis terutama. Dulu aku sempat bingung melayani mereka karena aku dan sebagian besar pelayanku tidak bisa bahasa asing. Lalu disaat yang genting itu, Sasuke memintaku untuk mempekerjakannya sebagai pelayan disini. Tentu saja aku menerimanya karena dia bisa bahasa asing. Tidak hanya bahasa Perancis, bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Spanyol pun dia kuasai. Diskotik ini sepenuhnya telah bergantung padanya. Sejak saat itu, diskotik ini ramai dikunjungi. Dan aku untung besar"

Aku mendengus. "Huh, ujung-ujungnya pasti soal uang"

Jiraiya hanya nyengir menanggapi responku.

Aku kembali memandang Sasuke yang tengah bekerja. Ia tampak sangat menikmati pekerjaannya. Tergambar jelas dari raut mukanya, berbeda sekali saat berada di asrama. Ia tampak sering tersenyum, bukan sekedar senyuman yang ditujukan pada pengunjung, tetapi lebih pada apa yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Sasuke tampak senang dan… bahagia. Ah, andai di asrama Sasuke sering tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau baru melihat sosok Sasuke yang seperti itu, ya?"

Aku terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Jiraiya menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sebenarnya aku menerimanya bekerja disini bukan hanya karena keuntungan semata. Aku menerimanya agar Sasuke bisa mengekspresikan dirinya tanpa terikat"

"Maksudnya?," tanyaku heran.

"Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bukan, kalau Sasuke itu sejak kecil di didik keras oleh ayahnya. Tak boleh melakukan ini, tak boleh melakukan itu, bahkan raut wajah saja harus diatur. Dia tak bisa berbuat sesuai keinginannya. Sasuke merasa tertekan dengan semua itu"

"Lalu dengan bekerja disini Sasuke bisa melakukan apa yang ia sukai, bukan?," tebakku.

"Ya, kau benar"

"Lalu, sebenarnya kau ini apa-nya Sasuke sampai kau tahu tentang Sasuke sampai sejauh itu?," tanyaku selidik.

"Aku mantan kepala pelayan di keluarganya," jawabnya singkat.

"A-apa? Kau mantan kepala pelayannya?," teriakku terkejut.

"Kau juga bisa melihat hasil amukan Sasuke di dinding toilet diskotik ini saat dia marah," kata Jiraiya yang tidak mengindahkan teriakanku.

"Eh, a-amukannya?"

"Ya, lubang di dinding toilet akibat tinjuannya. Kau bisa mengeceknya sekarang"

"Ma-masa' sampai segitunya?"

"Suatu saat kau pasti tahu kalau Sasuke itu orang yang rumit, Naruto"

**.**

"Hei, Tayuya! Lihat, aku membawa ini"

"Untuk apa handycam itu, Sakon?"

"Tentu saja untuk merekam 'kegiatan malam' Sasuke, lalu akan ku jual dengan harga tinggi pada ketua klub majalah. Aku pasti mandapat uang banyak!"

Mendengar percakapan yang tak sengaja aku dengar itu, entah kenapa aku menjadi geram. Dengan sengaja aku menabrak tubuh Sakon, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan handycam yang dibawanya jatuh ke genangan air yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ups, maaf," kataku enteng.

Dari sudut mataku dapat ku lihat wajah Sakon memerah karena marah. Tampaknya rencana yang telah ia susun akan berantakan.

Aku pun berlalu dari tempat itu dengan wajah tersenyum. Ah, tak kusangka aku telah berpihak pada Sasuke.

**END**

**A/N : **Hoho, akhirnya ujian telah usai, senangnya daku^^ Tinggal nunggu rapotan nih! Oke, oke, aku tahu aku gak kreatif karena aku bikin fict kayak gini. Salah kan tangan saya yang gatel pingin ngetik-tunjuk2 tangan- padahal saya gak punya ide sama sekali lho=.= Akhirnya saya bikin deh fict yang setting ceritanya saya ambil dari komik Beauty is the Beast, tapi tentu saja dengan beberapa perubahan kok. Maaf ya kalau feelnya gak dapat di fict ini.

**Review, please?**


End file.
